Nothing happens on his ship
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: ..without him knowing about it.


Because nothing happens on his ship

Marvelous knew very well that he could have her if he wanted her.

She was an innocent, naïve young princess. She was nineteen, and still learning in the ways of the world. Of course, he was only twenty four himself and learning, since he was a very curious person. But she hadn't really had a serious love life. Not with guys who truly loved her deeply for her, not just because she was once the princess of Famille and seriously beautiful.

He liked her. A lot.

He saw ambition in her and that nature to perfect the 'art' of being a space pirate. She was fighting first to redeem her parents and her planet from the Zangyack army. Now she fought to bring peace to the entire universe, just like the rest of the crew.

Not that he'd ever admit that, of course. Their dream that they all dreamed in sync was to find the greatest treasure in the universe.

And when they'd achieved their dream?

Well, he was just going to go on having more adventures. That curiosity about him wasn't going anywhere, after all. Joe would follow him…that was already a fact, of course. Luka he wasn't so sure, since she wanted to buy a planet, and he knew Hakasae was going wherever she was going.

He knew he loved her. And he knew she loved him. (Even though she'd jump off a cliff before confessing to _that_.)

He knew because nothing happened on his ship that he didn't know about.

Translation: They'd kind of had a couple of make-out sessions before. He'd watched, amused by the blonde's fumbling and the brunette's orders on 'how to do it _right_.' Of course, he'd been in the sidelines, hidden from their view. He was one of the few that could actually sneak up on the lookout.

But anyway. He didn't like Luka like _that_, anyway. After all, she wanted the blonde and was too…Luka. He needed a little sweetness in his life.

And that is where Ahim de Famille came in.

She would never say anything bad about anyone…well, maybe the Zangyack, but she always told them off in royal back-sass. Besides, it threw them off guard when she talked like that. This was pretty damn humorous to the captain, too.

He wasn't the only one who had an eye for her, though.

That was obvious from the start, and he confirmed it now as he sat in his usual chair. His chair where he saw everything that went on in his crew's lives each and every day.

He could see how their hands 'casually' bumped into each other's, and then how they'd steal smiles to each other when 'nobody' was watching. He could look at their eyes too. When talking with anyone the light and interest in them would change. When Joe spoke to Gai, his eyes were always at some level of amusement and irritation. When Ahim spoke to Luka, she'd have the utmost respect and envy glowing in those big doe eyes.

Now, when they looked at each other, he saw many things. The light and emotion that reflected mixed as much as their feelings were for each other. He saw passion and love, but he also saw uncertainty. Uncertainty if the other would be just as approving to them. The first mate had so much approval for her, and a protective gleam within his deep midnights. Hers also held respect and eagerness, and joy when she looked at him.

And there was also wanting. They wanted each other badly. But they were too shy to admit that.

He was almost tempted to say, "Hurry up already!"

But nah. He'd let them figure it out on their own.

For now, at least.

He _could _have her. Because Marvelous _always _got what he wanted.

But he'd let Joe have her. There were plenty of girls out there. Hakasae would love Luka right, and Joe and Ahim could live happily ever after. Gokai Blue was more like a knight in shining armor than him, anyhow.

Besides, if things to too out of hand, he could easily put them to a stop. Joe knew he could steal her away a lot, and that put him on edge. The first mate looked to the captain with a hint of nervousness in his eyes behind the usual intense gaze.

_Go over there and have a good time with her, _was his mouthed response, and he saw him smile as he walked over, trying to hide the shyness inside with cool, quick strides.

_He has so much to learn, _Gokai Red thought, smirking his FAMOUS smirk and leaning back lazily.

Yeah, nothing happened on his ship without him knowing about it. He'd watched them fall in love, and he'd watch them have kids, probably. He knew that they were going to be just fine. Just like Hakasae and Luka.

"Where you really okay with that?" Gai looked completely beweildered, "don't you l-…? OW!"

He rubbed his now offended skull where he'd gotten smacked, and the small princess turned around, concerned. Seeing it was okay, she smiled to the captain and looked back to Joe, blushing lightly. His heart fluttered a bit despite itself. There really was no other like her.

But no. Joe needed love, and he knew that. So they could both fall madly in love and he'd allow it.

Nothing happened on _his _ship without him knowing about it.

But some things he just wish he didn't see.

* * *

><p>Author Note: There's your daily dose of Marvey aganst! R and R!<p> 


End file.
